All My Loving
by DalitAninha
Summary: Os Beatles fazem milagres... Deixam as pessoas felizes e dispostas a mudar sua vida e se declarar...


All My Loving

Sinopse: Os Beatles fazem milagres... Deixam as pessoas felizes e dispostas a mudar sua vida e se declarar...

Personagens: MT: Mac Taylor  
>SB: Stella Bonasera<br>DM: Danny Messer  
>LM: Lindsay Monroe<br>SH: Sheldon Hawkes  
>DF: Don Flack<br>AR: Adam Ross  
>DS: Sid Hammerback<br>OS: Oliver Scott [Minha autoria]  
>JS: Jude Scott [Minha autoria]<br>MA: Melissa Adams [Minha autoria]  
>LT: Luis Turner [Minha autoria]<br>SW: Sophia Wilson [Minha Autoria]

Vamo que vamo!

Era o último dia de Stella no Laboratório de Criminalistica de Nova York. Último dia como segundo comando de Mac Taylor, seu melhor amigo, e o homem que ela suspirou longamente por 10 longos anos. Último dia que ela iria ver os seus amigos, quase irmãos. A possibilidade de não os vê-los todos os dias estava lhe matando. Ficar sem as piadas de Danny e Flack, o carinho de Sid e Hawkes, as fofocas de Lindsay e o atrapalhado Adam. Acordou com Lindsay lhe chamando.

LM: Stell, está aí?  
>SB: Estou sim. Estava pensando...<br>LM: Sei. Estou aqui para te convidar para sair pela ultima vez antes de você ir pra New Orleans.  
>SB: Beber? Estou precisando mesmo...<br>LM: Beber um pouco. Danny descobriu um barzinho muito bom.  
>SB: Vamos lá.<br>LM: Sério?  
>SB: Sim. Quem irá?<br>LM: Danny, eu, Adam, Sheldon, Flack, Sid e Mac.  
>SB: Tudo bem. A que horas?<br>LM: As 21h, no barzinho abaixo da Park Avenue.  
>SB: Estarei lá.<br>LM: Certo. - deu um sorriso e saiu da sala. -

Stella ainda assinou vários documentos e olhou no relógio. Eram 19h. Tomou um susto, pelo adiantado da hora, reuniu suas coisas e saiu do laboratório. Chegando em casa, colocou suas coisas em cima do sofá, e foi direto pra cozinha, já que tinha uma lasanha pronta lhe esperando. Comeu e foi reto ao banheiro, e tomou um banho bem demorado. Saiu do banho exatamente as 19:40. Como estava um clima ameno em Nova York, decidiu ir com uma calça jeans clara, não muito velha, uma bata branca e uma sandália fechada, que não ficasse com frio nos pés. Para acompanhar, um leve casaquinho jeans, para combinar com a calça. Estava começando a maquiagem quando seu telefone tocou. Era Mac.

SB: Bonasera.  
>MT: Hey, Stell. É o Mac.<br>SB: Oi Mac. - sorrindo. -  
>MT: Então, pensei em irmos juntos para o barzinho hoje. Topa?<br>SB: Não será muito incômodo?  
>MT: Não ouse em dizer que seria incômodo estar em sua companhia, Stella Bonasera. As 20:45h eu vou bater na sua casa.<br>SB: Mas, Mac...  
>MT: Desculpe, Stell, mas isso não está em discussão. Até mais.<br>SB: Até.

Stella desligou o celular e deu um sorriso. Até em teimosia Mac Taylor combinava com ela. Terminou de se arrumar as 20:30h. Deciciu esperar Mac escutando música. Ligou o computador e colocou a coletânea de músicas dos Beatles a tocar. Começou com "_Dear Prudence_" e quando Mac chegou, estava tocando _"Let It Be"_. Mac tocou a campanhia. Stella pausou a música e olhou no relógio. 20:45h, pontualmente. Abriu a porta, e viu Mac sem terno, apenas com uma calça jeans escura, camiseta social branca e sapatos pretos. Ele estava um charme.

SB: Caramba, pontualidade britânica.  
>MT: Você está linda.<br>SB: Ah, obrigado. - meio sem jeito - Você também está bem vestido.  
>MT: Ah, só uma roupa mais informal do que o comum. Boa escolha de música, a propósito.<br>SB: Oh, adoro Beatles.  
>MT: Somos dois. Primeira música que eu aprendi a tocar deles foi "<em>Hello, Goodbye<em>".  
>SB: Eu gosto de "<em>All My Loving<em>". Me parece uma declaração linda.  
>MT: Ótima música.<br>SB: Ok. Vou desligar o computador. Me espere aqui e não fuja.  
>MT: Pode deixar.<p>

Mac esperou até que Stella voltasse.

MT: Se não formos agora, vamos chegar atrasados.  
>SB: Então vamos.<p>

Os dois saíram do apartamento de Stella e entraram no carro de Mac. Ele a olhou e deu um sorriso. Deu a partida e em poucos minutos estavam no barzinho. Logo quando entraram, avistaram o pessoal sentado na mesa.

SB: Oi gente.  
>MT: Pessoal...<br>LM: Achei que não vinham mais!  
>MT: Ficamos conversando e quase perdemos a hora. - puxando a cadeira para Stella sentar, e sentando do seu lado. -<br>DF: Stella, querida, você está estonteante.  
>SB: Obrigado, Flack.<br>DS: Eu discordo.  
>SB: Sid?<br>DS: Você sempre foi estonteante.  
>SH: Boa, Sid.<p>

Stella apenas sorriu. Mac olhava um palco que tinham a sua frente.

MT: Vai ter música ao vivo?  
>DM: Vai sim. Descobri agora há pouco.<br>LM: É uma banda com um nome de música dos Beatles.  
>MT: Across The Universe?<br>DM: Isso mesmo!  
>LM: Você os conhece?<br>MT: Sim. O vocalista é meu grande conhecido.  
>XX: Não creio em quem vejo!<p>

Todos se viram para ver quem fala. Era um rapaz não muito alto, de no mínimo 25 anos, de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, que carregava consigo um estojo de instrumento na mão.

XX: Mac Taylor!  
>MT: Oliver Scott, seu monstrinho! - abraçando-o -<br>OS: Você não mudou nada desde a última vez que nos vimos.  
>MT: Fazem 10 anos!<br>OS: Você não mudou nada.  
>MT: Pessoal, esse é Oliver Scott, um rapaz que eu conheço desde criança. Oliver, essa é minha equipe Stella, Sheldon, Adam, Sid, Flack, Danny e Lindsay.<br>OS: Prazer conhecê-los.  
>DM: O prazer é nosso!<br>OS: Espero que gostem da nossa música.  
>AR: Acho que pelo nome da banda podemos ter uma ideia.<br>OS: Sintam-se a vontade. Mac, vai tocar uma música com a gente, né?  
>MT: Oliver, acho que não.<br>SB: Mac, qual é? Ele vai sim, Oliver.  
>OS: Ótimo. É só você escolher qual ou quais. - dando o setlist da noite. -<br>MT: Hum, deixe-me ver... essas aqui. - circulando. - E essa aqui, com certeza - circulando a outra.  
>OS: Algo me diz que Mac Taylor está inspirado! Vou te chamar daqui a pouco, certo?<br>MT: Beleza.  
>OS: Bom, até logo.<p>

Oliver saiu para trás do palco. Mac voltou a sua posição anterior.

LM: Me parece ser um ótimo garoto.  
>MT: Conheci Oliver quando eu estava nos Fuzileiros Navais. Atendi uma ocorrência de abuso infantil por parte de ex-fuzileiro. Oliver tinha 7 anos, Jude, seu irmão, tinha 3. A mãe deles tinha falecido e o pai vivia batendo neles. Mas porque estava de pileque, porque quando estava são, era um ótimo pai. Os ajudei em tudo, coloquei o pai em uma reabilitação, os garotos em uma guarda temporária e tudo. Hoje Oliver e Jude são bacharéis em Música. E o pai deles nunca mais colocou uma gota de alcool na boca.<br>DF: Mac Taylor, santo milagreiro!  
>SB: Que história bonita, Mac.<br>DM: Vocês querem beber algo?  
>LM: Quanta sensibilidade, Danny!<br>DM: Desculpa...  
>MT: Fica tranquilo, Danny. Mas eu vou ficar no refrigerante.<br>DF: Cerveja!  
>LM: Tô com o Flack!<br>DM: Cerveja pra todos?  
>AR: Não, eu quero um martini.<br>SH: Vai te catar, Adam. Nunca vi você beber!  
>AR: Pede uma tequila. Vou mostrar para Sheldon Hawkes.<br>DM: Beleza!  
>DF: Não não, pede cerveja. Eu vou ter que carregar ele depois.<br>AR: Obrigado.

Danny pediu as bebidas e rapidamente foram atendidos. Quando o dono do bar subiu ao palco, todos ficaram em silêncio.

Dono: Boa noite a todos! Hoje temos uma noite especial aqui. Iremos ter Tributo a Beatles, pessoal!

O barzinho veio abaixo. Stella olhou para Mac, que sorriu.

Dono: No baixo e no vocal, Oliver, na bateria, Luis, nas guitarras, Jude e Melissa, e no teclado, Sophia, com vocês, Across The Universe!

Uma calorosa salva de palmas a banda ganhava. Todos tomavam seus postos.

OS: Boa noite a todos. Obrigado por sua presença. E hoje, Beatles por aqui. A primeira música é dedicada a um pessoal amigo que está aqui no bar hoje! Mac, Stella, Sheldon, Sid, Adam, Don, Danny e Lindsay, essa é de vocês!

Oliver falou algo para a banda e começou a tocar "_With A Little Help For My Friends_". Todos começaram a cantar junto com a banda. A equipe ficou sentada conversando um pouco.

DM: Cara, esse garoto toca e canta muito bem.  
>MT: Fui eu que o ensinei a tocar.<br>LM: Fez um ótimo trabalho.  
>SH: Mac, você toca baixo, certo?<br>MT: Sim.

A música tinha acabado e todos batiam palmas.

OS: Obrigado. A próxima música eu gostaria que um convidado viesse tocá-la com a gente. Esse cara é o responsável por eu conseguir tocar baixo assim, e por eu estar aqui hoje onde estou. E para tocar a primeira música que ele me ensinou, eu chamo pra ficar do meu lado, Mac Taylor.

Mac olhou a equeipe, que o encorajou. Se levantou, recebendo aplausos da platéia. Pegando o baixo de Oliver e dando oi para a banda, Mac se preparou.

OS: Essa música é uma das mais bonitas da banda, e eu gosto bastante.

Oliver deu um sinal a Mac, e ele confirmou. Sophia começou a tocar seu teclado, e Oliver cantou os primeiros versos de "_Strawberry Fields Forever_". Danny foi a loucura.

DM: Cara, eu adoro essa música. Cresci ouvindo ela!  
>SB: Mas é claro! "<em>Strawberry Fields Forever<em>" é ótima!  
>DS: Detectei sinais de Beatlemaníaca vindo da minha esquerda.<br>AR: Cala a boca, Flack, e curta a música.

Mac tocava muito bem, parecia que estava entrosado com a banda por muito tempo. Logo depois, Oliver pediu que Jude ficasse ao seu lado.

OS: Só quero esclarecer, antes de começarmos a próxima música. Jude e eu somos irmãos, pra quem não percebeu a semelhança. E eu devo a minha vida e a vida de Jude a Mac. Ele nos tirou de um lugar ruim, e provavelmente não estaríamos aqui hoje. Mac, muito obrigado.

Mac largou o baixo no apoio e abraçou os dois garotos, sob a salva de palmas de todos.

OS: E essa música nem estava no script hoje, mas amanhã, é aniversário do meu querido irmão. Jude, essa é para você.  
>JS: Peraí, que música que é?<br>OS: Espera e ouvirás. Mac, faça as honras?  
>MT: Com todo o prazer, Oliver.<p>

Um suave acorde pairava no ar, e todas as pessoas balançavam as cabeças lentamente. Mac começou a cantar, coisa que não era muito frequente.

MT: _"Hey, Jude, don't make it bad,_  
><em>Take a sad song and make it better<em>  
><em>Remember to let her into your heart,<em>  
><em>Then you can start to make it better."<em>

Antes de Mac começar a segunda estrofe, Jude já estava chorando. Era a música que sua mãe cantava para se acalmar.

Mac cantou e tocou lindamente _Hey Jude_. E deixou Stella mais apaixonada do que era.

OS: Obrigado, e vamos fazer mais uma música antes de fazermos um intervalo. Essa foi uma escolha do Mac mesmo, e diga-se de passagem, belíssima escolha. Espero que os casais se deliciem com essa música.

A luz do barzinho abaixou, e a maioria dos casais se abraçaram para dançar juntos. Oliver, com sua voz extremamente encantadora, começou a cantar.

OS: _"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_  
><em>Tomorrow I'll miss you<em>  
><em>Remember I'll always be true<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away<em>  
><em>I'll write home everyday<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you"<em>

Stella olhou para Mac, que sorriu timidamente. Sussurando um "obrigado", ela o viu corar ainda mais.

_"I'll pretend that I'm kissing_  
><em>The lips I am missing<em>  
><em>And hope that my dreams will come true"<em>

Mac tentava se concentrar na música, mas parece que o tempo tinha parado, no momento em que Stella tinha seu olhar sobre ele. Os acordes de início da música vieram como se fosse completamente fácil, mas ele não prestava atenção na banda, ou em Oliver, muito menos na platéia. Sua atenção era em Stella, que continuava a lhe encarar.

_"And then while I'm away_  
><em>I'll write home everyday<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you"<em>

Era isso. Ele estava completamente apaixonado por Stella Bonasera. Aquela mulher que sempre esteve do seu lado, e algumas vezes contra, mas que lhe encantava cada dia mais com sua beleza e inteligência.

_"All my loving I will send to you_  
><em>All my loving, darling, I'll be true"<em>

Droga, foi ele escutar uma simples música dos Beatles para ver o quão idiota tinha sido por não dizer isso antes.

_"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_  
><em>Tomorrow I'll miss you<em>  
><em>Remember I'll always be true<em>  
><em>And then while I'm away<em>  
><em>I'll write home everyday<em>  
><em>And I'll send all my loving to you"<em>

Stella adorou a escolha da música. Primeiramente por que [link=]All My Loving[/link] era muito boa e ela amava essa música, e em segundo porque Mac estava tocando ela. E tudo indicava que a música era pra ela.

_"All my loving I will send to you_  
><em>All my loving, darling, I'll be true<em>  
><em>All my loving, All my loving<em>  
><em>All my loving I will send to you"<em>

A banda foi muito aplaudida.

OS: Senhoras e senhoras, Mac Taylor!  
>MT: Muito obrigado.<p>

Mac voltou para a mesa. Recebeu alguns tapinhas nas costas de desconhecidos elogiando a apresentação.

LM: Mac, você é o meu ídolo!  
>MT: Não, só tento tocar alguma coisa.<br>AR: Alguma coisa? Você detonou lá em cima, chefe!  
>SB: Devo concordar. Você foi ótimo.<br>MT: A banda ajuda bastante.  
>AR: Quando eu crescer, quero aprender a tocar música feito você, chefe.<br>DF: Estamos fora do lab, Adam. Não puxe o saco.  
>AR: Mas é verdade. A única coisa que sei tocar é a guitarra de videogame. As vezes, nem isso.<br>MT: Paciência e dedicação. Essa é a chave, Adam.

O pessoal voltava ao palco, para cantar mais 5 clássicos: _"Hold Me Tight", "Happiness Is a Warm Gun", "I Wanna Hold Your Hand", "All You Need Is Love" _e a música que dá nome a banda, _"Across The Universe"_. Depois da música ao vivo, tocava na playlist do bar mais músicas dos garotos John, Paul, George e Ringo. Os detetives ficaram um bom tempo conversando e rindo. Até que Flack ergueu seu copo.

DF: A Stella Bonasera. Todos iremos sentir sua falta, Stell.  
>DM: É verdade!<br>LM: Não esqueça de dar notícias!  
>DS: Principalmente, não se esqueça da gente.<br>SB: Nunca vou me esquecer de vocês. Todos vocês moram no meu coração. E eu juro que apareço quando puder.

Todos tomavam um gole de sua bebida.

LM: Então, gostaria de ficar mais um pouco, mas estou cansada.  
>DM: É mesmo. o dia foi puxado.<br>LM: Stell, foi um enorme prazer trabalhar com você.  
>SB: Digo o mesmo. - a abraçando. -<br>DM: Por favor, não se mate, não estaremos lá para te dar aquela bronca. - dando um beijo na bochecha de Stella. -  
>SB: Não farei nada disso.<br>SH: Eu acompanho vocês. Adeus gente, até uma hora, Stella.  
>SB: Tchau, Hawkes. Vou sentir sua falta.<br>SH: A recíproca é verdadeira. Até amanhã, Mac.  
>MT: Não, amanhã estou de folga.<br>DF: Desde quando você tira folga?  
>MT: Estão fiscalizando minha folga ou estou enganado?<br>DF: Claro. _"Mac Taylor"_ e _"folga"_ não encaixam na mesma frase.  
>MT: Como você é engraçado, Flack.<br>DF: Humor é o meu forte. Mas deixarei vocês também por aqui, tenho que levar esse bêbado do Adam para casa.  
>AR: Não é preciso, Flack, eu pego um táxi.<br>DF: Você mora a uns 3 quarteirões da minha casa. Fique quieto e aproveite, essa é sua única chance de andar no mesmo carro que eu.  
>AR: Tá, personalidade do ano. Tchau Stella, foi uma imenso prazer trabalhar com você<br>SB: Digo o mesmo, Adam! E espero que você se saia muito bem, você tem um ótimo talento  
>AR: Obrigado, Stell. Tchau chefe.<br>MT: Tchau Adam.  
>SB: Boa ressaca!<br>AR: Nem me fale...  
>DS: Eu adoraria ficar com vocês, mas minha querida esposa me aguarda.<br>SB: Sem problemas, Sid.  
>DS: Vou sentir muito sua falta, querida.<br>SB: Eu também, Sid. - abraçando o legista. -  
>DS: Por favor, dê notícias.<br>SB: Sempre.  
>DS: Até, Mac.<br>MT: Até, Sid.

Tinham ficado apenas Mac e Stella no bar. Todos tinham combinado de irem embora na mesma hora, para deixar os dois cabeças-duras sozinhos por um tempo.

MT: Então, quer ir embora já?  
>SB: Não, quero curtir mais um pouquinho da minha última noite como cidadã de Nova York.<br>MT: Tá certo. Mas quando quiser, não hesite em pedir.  
>SB: Pode deixar.<p>

Oliver e Jude, junto com todos os outros da banda, chegam perto de Mac.

OS: Mac, você foi incrível hoje!  
>MT: Fiz o que sei fazer.<br>JS: Toca um monstruosidade!  
>MT: Jude, sem exageros. Ah, devo uma apresentação. Stella, esse é Jude, Luis, Melissa e Sophia, essa é Stella Bonasera, minha colega de trabalho.<br>MA: É um prazer.  
>SB: O prazer é meu. Vocês são ótimos. Tem tudo para bombar no mundo.<br>LT: Bom, é verdade. Mas nós gostamos mesmo de cover.  
>SW: É que nenhum de nós conseguiu escrever uma letra que nos agradasse.<br>SB: Mas o cover de vocês é muito bom mesmo.  
>JS: Muito obrigado.<br>OS: É o popular trabalho árduo.  
>MT: Mentira que os arranjos de certas músicas quem fez fui eu.<br>OS: Mac, por favor, não fala isso alto. Vão achar que é verdade.  
>MT: Oliver!<br>OS: Tô brincando. Eu coloquei créditos a você, querido Mac.  
>MT: Acho bom.<br>SB: Querem sentar e conversar?  
>OS: Eu tô aceitando.<br>JS: Eu também.  
>MA: Gente, temos que acordar cedo. Festival, lembram?<br>OS: Droga, é mesmo. Não poderemos ficar por aqui.  
>JS: Festival no Maine.<br>MT: Que pena, garotos.  
>SB: Desejo-lhes sorte!<br>OS: Para vocês dois também!  
>JS: Bora gente! Amanhã Maine nos espera!<br>OS: Tchau Mac, Stella, foi um enome prazer conhecê-la.  
>SB: O prazer foi todo meu. Todo o sucesso para vocês.<br>LT: Muito obrigado. Tchau Mac.  
>JA, SW: Tchau.<br>MT: Tchau, gente.

A banda ia saindo devagar.

SW: _"Maine Nos Espera"_ um bom nome de música...  
>LT: Não começa, Sophia...<p>

Stella e Mac ainda ficaram mais um tempo no bar conversando. O tempo parecia não passar quando eles estavam juntos.

MT: Stell, já é tarde, amanhã seu vôo é de manhã?  
>SB: Não, Mac. Meu vôo é as 16:00h. Dá tempo de descansar, minhas malas já estão feitas.<br>MT: Ok. Mas vamos mesmo assim. Fico mais tranquilo sabendo que você já estará em casa.  
>SB: Tudo bem. Já estou ficando cansada também.<br>MT: Ótimo, então vamos.

Stella se preparava para pagar o que devia, mas Mac a impediu.

SB: Mac...  
>MT: Será a última vez, Stell. - se referindo a ele arcar com a conta dela. - Deixe-me mimar minha melhor amiga, por favor?<br>SB: Tudo bem...

Ele pagou e os dois saíram em direção ao carro de Mac. Cavalheiramente, ele abriu a porta do carona para ela, que agradeceu com um sorriso. Mac deu a volta e entrou no carro. Dando a partida, ele seguiu o caminho inverso ao do apartamento de Stella.

SB: Mac, minha casa é pro outro lado.  
>MT: Eu sei. - trocou a marcha. -<br>SB: Você está me raptando?  
>MT: Talvez. Vai chamar a polícia?<br>SB: Eu devo?  
>MT: Não. Só vou te mostrar um lugar, para deixar na memória como um dos melhores de Nova York.<p>

Chegando ao destino, Mac desceu e abriu a porta para ela descer.

SB: Obrigado, Mac.  
>MT: Nada.<p>

Chegando perto do local, ele percebeu que Stella tentava se esquentar. Tirou seu paletó e colocoou em seus ombros.

SB: Não Mac, está frio.  
>MT: Eu não sou louco de te deixar passando frio, Stell. Pode ficar. Eu aguento.<br>SB: Tem certeza?  
>MT: Absoluta.<br>SB: Tudo bem.

Mac a levou ao um lugar que era mais alto do que o comum. E Stella se encantou com a vista. De longe se conseguia ver a iluminada Times Square, e alguns prédios, mas era uma vista muito bonita.

SB: Nossa. Isso aqui é lindo.  
>MT: Descobri esse lugar há alguns meses atrás. Quando estou sozinho e quero pensar, longe de tanto barulho e pessoas, venho aqui.<br>SB: Deu uma incrível sorte. É super bonito mesmo.

Ficam alguns momentos em silêncio. Stella se vira para Mac, que olhava o horizonte com um olhar levemente triste.

SB: Obrigado pela música, Mac.  
>MT: Você disse que gostava, e eu achei justo tocar para você. Nem que fosse com o Oliver...<br>SB: Ele é um ótimo rapaz, e você tocou divinamente.  
>MT: Você tem razão sobre a música.<br>SB: Como assim?  
>MT: Ela definitivamente é uma declaração bonita.<br>SB: Sim.  
>MT É era o que eu precisava.<br>SB: De uma declaração?  
>MT: De uma música que embalasse meus pensamentos.<em> "All My Loving"<em> é o que eu sinto agora.  
>SB: Você está apaixonado. - falou com um tanto de decepção em seu coração. -<br>MT: Completamente apaixonado.  
>SB: E porque não fala?<br>MT: Desde quando eu fui bom com as palavras?  
>SB: Não seja covarde. Diga a ela.<br>MT: Não posso.  
>SB: Por que?<br>MT: Conflito de interesses.  
>SB: Não se atreva a usar essa desculpa comigo, Taylor.<br>MT: Não posso falar, Stell.  
>SB: Há muito tempo que você é apaixonado por ela?<br>MT: Sim. Há muito tempo.  
>SB: Você não vai falar quem ela é, não é?<br>MT: Sem a menor possibilidade.  
>SB: Legal. Ficarei me mordendo de curiosidade.<p>

Mac sorriu.

MT: _"Pena que não percebe que essa pessoa é você, Stell."_  
>SB: <em>"Poderia ser eu. Stella, não seja boba. Ele é seu amigo. Deveria apoiá-lo e desejar a felicidade com quem ele quer que esteja!"<em>

Mac colocou a mão em seu ombro.

MT: Vamos. Vou te levar para casa.  
>SB: Vamos.<p>

Em alguns minutos, eles já estavam na porta do prédio de Stella.

MT: A senhorita está entregue.  
>SB: Vamos tomar um café?<br>MT: As 3 da manhã, Stella?  
>SB: Ok, então apenas suba. Tenho algo para lhe dar.<br>MT: Tá. Então vou colocar o carro na garagem.

Mac colocou o carro na garagem e subiu com Stella até seu apartamento. Entrando no mesmo, sentou-se no sofá e esperou que Stella trouxesse o presente. Se levantou quando ela trouxe um embrulho vermelho.

SB: Espero que goste.

Ele abriu lentamente. Era um álbum de fotografias com fotos dos dois e da equipe.

SB: É para você lembrar que somos uma família.  
>MT: E sempre seremos. Mesmo que alguém esteja longe.<p>

Mac olhou por alguns segundos o presente. Tinha gostado, não podia negar. Mas estava triste, pois Stella estaria longe dele.

MT: É você.  
>SB: Não entendi, Mac.<br>MT: Você queria saber quem é a pessoa que eu gosto. É você.  
>SB: Mac...<br>MT: Eu me apaixonei por você quando te conheci. Não nutri esse sentimento, mas eu estava. Começou a aflorescer ainda mais quando você esteve em perigo na Grécia. E piorou quando você disse que estava indo para New Orleans. Eu te amo, Stella. Não suporto a ideia de ficar longe de você. Me perdoe por falar só agora, mas só me dei conta de que minha vida poderia ter sido diferente se eu tivesse te falado isso antes.  
>SB: Oh Mac, você não tem ideia de o quanto eu queria ter escutado isso da sua ê está nos meus sonhos mais profundos, Mac Taylor. Eu também te amo.<p>

Mac a abraçou singelamente. Algumas lágrimas escorriam da face de Stella.

MT: Porque eu demorei para te falar...  
>SB: Tudo bem, Mac. Está tudo bem.<p>

Mac olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes de Stella, e plantou o mais romântico dos beijos na perita. Não era apressado, era amoroso. Ele a beijava devagar, como se ela fosse partir ao meio. Eles se separaram, e deixaram os olhares se cruzarem longamente.

MT: Louvado seja Beatles.  
>SB: Eu sempre achei que Beatles era minha banda da sorte. Está confirmado - sorrindo -<br>MT: Vou te pedir algo.  
>SB: O que?<br>MT: Stella Bonasera, você quer namorar comigo?  
>SB: Mas é claro que eu quero! Sempre quis ficar com você, Mac.<br>MT: Eu te amo, sabia.  
>SB: Eu também.<br>MT: Stell, você tem que descansar. Amanhã é um longo dia para você. Vou te deixar aqui...  
>SB: Nem pensar! Você vai ficar aqui sim.<br>MT: Stell...  
>SB: Mac... eu só vou dormir bem se você estiver aqui do meu lado.<br>MT: Baby...  
>SB: Então eu vou para sua casa.<br>MT: Stella, você é teimosa demais!  
>SB: E esse é o meu forte.<br>MT: Tá legal, você venceu. Mas eu vou para casa trocar de roupa.  
>SB: Tá bom.<br>MT: Você me espere aqui, que em 10 minutos eu vou e volto.  
>SB: Tudo bem, mas se passar de 10 minutos, eu vou atrás de você.<p>

Mac sorriu e beijou Stella. Rapidamente ele foi em sua casa, trocou de roupa, pegou alguns itens de higiene e voltou para o apartamento de Stella.

SB: Graças a Deus. Achei que você tivesse desistido.  
>MT: Nem em meus pesadelos mais distantes eu faria isso! Só irá aconteceu se eu morrer, e vou morrer bem velinho do seu lado.<br>SB: Oh, Mac, como não me apaixonar por você. Mas não se precipite. Posso não voltar de New Orleans. Posso morrer vivendo lá.  
>MT: Mas eu posso não passar minha vida inteira em Nova York longe de você. Eu faço tudo para ficar do seu lado agora, Stella.<br>SB: Mac, você não pode desistir de tudo por mim. É insano.  
>MT: Insano é o tempo em que fiquei sozinho aqui, sem ninguém, depois de Claire. Stella, quando estou do seu lado, o mundo para. Eu me sinto completo. - pegando pela cintura da morena dos olhos verdes a sua frente. - Eu te amo, Stella, e não é a Louisiana que vai me separar de você.<br>SB: Mac, eu te amo. E depois disso tudo que você falou, fico com vontade de não ir.  
>MT: Vá, Stell. Vá. Amplie seus conhecimentos. Eu vou te visitar sempre.<br>SB: Você jura?  
>MT: Por tudo que é mais sagrado. Agora vamos dormir.<p>

Os dois, depois de fazerem a higiene pessoal, se deitaram na cama. Stella deitou-se sobre o peito de Mac, que fazia uma cafuné em sua cabeça.

SB: Vou dormir rapidamente se você continuar a fazer esse cafuné gostoso em mim.  
>MT: É essa a minha intenção. Bom sonhos, meu amor.<br>SB: Boa noite, Mac

Rapidamente Stella adormeceu. Mac sorriu realizado. Tinha tomado coragem e contado do seu seu amor para Stella.

Amanheceu e Stella acordou. Lembrou da outra noite, em que Mac e ela tinham se declarado um para o outro. Sorriu abobada. Logo depois, percebeu que Mac já não estava em sua cama. Logo escutou um barulho vindo da cozinha. Se levantou e foi procurá-lo. Foi a cena mais fofa de Mac Taylor: Ele preparando com café da manhã para os dois. Chegando perto dele, o abraçou por trás.

SB: Você me deixou sozinha!  
>MT: Hey, bom dia, minha linda. Desculpe, mas acordei e decidi fazer o café.<br>SB: Tudo bem. Que horas são?  
>MT: 11h.<br>SB: Já?  
>MT: Sim.<br>SB: Não posso me atrasar.  
>MT: Nem vai. Estou aqui para te ajudar.<br>SB: Ótimo. Então vai me ajudar a tomar um café da manhã?  
>MT: Será que seu namorado não se importa?<br>SB: Não, ele é muito boa pessoa, sabe?  
>MT: Ah sei, ele deve ser muito sortudo também, por ter você como namorada. - beijando-a. -<br>SB: Eu é que sou sortuda por ter ele do meu lado. Mas vamos tomar café, antes que ele chegue por aqui.

Eles tomaram café, mas pareciam adolescentes. Davam-se comida na boca, beijos e risadas, tudo. Depois de acabado, Mac e Stella deram uma geral na cozinha e sentaram no sofá. Stella se escorou nos ombros de Mac, que recostou sua cabeça na dela.

MT: E então... está tudo pronto?  
>SB: Sim. Eu só quero te pedir um favor.<br>MT: Pois não?  
>SB: Vou pôr esse apartamento a venda. Gostaria que ficasse com a chave dele, para quando um interessado quissesse vir vê-lo.<br>MT: Claro. Sem problemas.  
>SB: Você é o namorado mais fofo do mundo, Mac Taylor.<br>MT: Você que é a namorada mais linda do mundo, Stella Bonasera!

Eles ainda ficaram mais alguns minutos namorando antes de Stella levantar rapidamente.

SB: Tenho que me arrumar.  
>MT: Vou em casa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Volto para ir com você ao aeroporto, tudo bem?<br>SB: Não demore, amor.  
>MT: Em 20 minutos estou por aqui.<p>

Mac foi a sua casa rapidamente, tomou banho e trocou de roupa, pondo uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta pólo azul-marinho e sapatênis. Ainda deu tempo de Mac comprar um presente para Stella. Voltou para o apartamento de Stella. Ela terminava de se arrumar e fechar a mala que levaria consigo..

MT: Voltei.  
>SB: Quase fui te buscar!<br>MT: Passei apenas 5 minutos do combinado.  
>SB: - olhando para o modelito do namorado. - Uau! Depois que eu for embora, você vai a uma festa?<br>MT: Não. Me vesti assim só pra você admirar.  
>SB: Não só admiro, como me impressiono o quão elegante o senhor está.<br>MT: Você que está linda. Pronta?  
>SB: Sim.<br>MT: Eu pego a sua mala.

Stella dá uma última olhada no apartamento. O tranca.

SB: Não vou por o apartamento a venda, Mac.  
>MT: Porque não?<br>SB: Para ter onde ficar.  
>MT: Você pode ficar comigo, querida.<br>SB: Ele é o meu xodó!  
>MT: Eu sei. Fazemos o seguinte: Deixe a chave comigo. Quando possível, eu passo por aqui e dou uma geral.<br>SB: Fechado.  
>MT: Vamos, se não você perde o seu check-in.<p>

Mac colocou a mala de Stella no porta-malas e deu a volta para entrar no carro. Colocando o cinto, ele olhou Stella, que olhava a rua, tentando memorizar tudo. O aeroporto ficava perto, portanto eles não demoraram muito. Mac foi verificar o horário do vôo de Stella, enquanto ela estava sentada esperando a volta do seu namorado.

MT: Temos 20 minutos ainda, baby.  
>SB: Bom.<br>MT: Queria te dar um presente.  
>SB: Mac, não precisa...<br>MT: Precisa. - entregando o pequeno embrulho para a namorada. -

Stella abria com delicadeza. Era uma caixinha preta de veludo. Quando abriu, viu dois anéis de ouro branco.

SB: Mac, são lindos.  
>MT: Isso é para selar definitivamente que estamos namorando. E para nenhum marmanjo dar em cima de você. - colocando a aliança no dedo anelar da mão direita de Stella, beijando em seguida. -<br>SB: Digo o mesmo de você. Sabe como é, essas mulheres ficam se atirando em cima de homens bonitos por aqui. - repetindo o mesmo gesto de Mac. -

Se beijaram apaixonadamente. Nos últimos 20 minutos que ficaram juntos em Nova York, eles conversaram, namoraram e até brigaram, mas não sério.

XX: Atenção passageiros com destino a New Orleans, Louisiana. Embarque no Portão 7.  
>SB: Acho que é isso.<br>MT: Stella, vou te ligar todo dia. - acompanhando-a até a fila do check-in. -  
>SB: Me ligue toda hora.<br>MT: Vamos nos falando pela Internet, ok?  
>SB: Ok.<br>MT: Tchau, meu amor!  
>SB: Vou sentir saudades suas, Mac.<br>MT: Eu te amo, Stella. Daqui a um mês vou te ver, combinado?  
>SB: Sim.<p>

Dando o último beijo apaixonado, Mac deixa Stella partir. Ela o viu desaparecer a cada passo que dava em direção ao avião. Despachou a mala, e se acomodou em sua poltrona. Seu celular tocou. Era uma mensagem

_"Feche os olhos e eu irei te beijar_  
><em>Amanhã sentirei saudades de você<em>  
><em>Lembre-se que eu sempre serei fiel<em>

_Amanhã vou sentir saudade de você, do seu cheiro, da sua pele, de tudo que me encantou durante esses 10 anos de amizade. Eu te amo!_

_Mac"_

Stella sorriu. Mac era o homem da sua vida. Por mais que estivesse longe, nada poderia separá-los. Ela daria todo o seu amor para Mac, e vice-versa. Era exatamente como a música dos Beatles, com a exceção de que o sonho virou realidade. E não havia nada que poderia impedir esse amor.

FIM


End file.
